


tonight (will it ever come?)

by safetypinned_fashion_statement



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Bittersweet, Cutesy, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Holding Hands, Late Night Conversations, Metaphors, Other, Purple Prose, Stargazing, angst but not really, but it ends on a sweet note!, can you tell i'm yearning, extremely brief and vague but just to be on the safe side, gay tm, he/him pronouns for party, nightmares and death mention, or is it???, party gets philosophical, yet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safetypinned_fashion_statement/pseuds/safetypinned_fashion_statement
Summary: The desert looks particularly lonely tonight. The stars and moon seem more distant, somehow, and their lights are perhaps a little colder and more indifferent than usual. It's almost too dark to distinguish the jagged rock formations, littering the lifeless landscape like ruins of fallen empires. But it's still beautiful. Like a painting – motionless, quiet, blurred and frayed at the edges.On nights like these, Party can't help but feel a vague longing for something he's yet to put into words.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Party Poison (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	tonight (will it ever come?)

**Author's Note:**

> i hc that party uses he/they pronouns, but in this one it's just he/him <3

Party is sitting on the hood of the Trans Am, shivering slightly in the cool air.

The desert looks particularly lonely tonight. The stars and moon seem more distant, somehow, and their lights are perhaps a little colder and more indifferent than usual. It's almost too dark to distinguish the jagged rock formations, littering the lifeless landscape like ruins of fallen empires. But it's still beautiful. Like a painting – motionless, quiet, blurred and frayed at the edges.

On nights like these, Party can't help but feel a vague longing for something he's yet to put into words.

He thinks about the countless past generations that looked up at the sky with the same admiration. The excited children and the wise old men and the young lovers holding hands – all of them gazing upward. Most of them are dead and forgotten now, but once upon a time, they sat just like he is sitting now, and marvelled at the vast expanses of the universe.

And that thought, Party decides, is both comforting and extremely terrifying.

He spots a single shooting star. The meteor scars the darkness above with a streak of light, then vanishes. Gone forever. It incinerates in the atmosphere in the blink of an eye. You're not so different, he tells himself. You spark and fade too.

Make a wish.

Suddenly, it's too much for him to take alone – Party needs to share this moment with someone, anyone.

Not anyone. He needs Ghoul. Who, most probably, is fast asleep and definitely not in the mood for his sad existentialist bullshit. What would he even tell him? Hi, sorry to wake you up at fuck o'clock in the middle of the night, but I was thinking a little too hard about my own mortality? So please come and hold my hand?

The sky doesn't answer. He could head back inside the Diner and rest his eyes a bit before dawn – it's the logical thing to do. But for some reason, he doesn't want to.

Maybe it's because he's in love and lonely, maybe it's because he's an artist, maybe it's because he hasn't allowed himself to feel sad in a while.

He's on the verge of tears – or is he? – when he hears soft footsteps.

“Party?” somebody whispers in the dark, and he's almost too tired to recognize the voice, but he does, he always will.

“Ghoul.”

“Couldn't sleep. Nightmares. But at least the stars look nice tonight,” his friend says, climbing onto the Trans Am and settling next to him.

“They do.”

“You look upset.”

“'M not. Not exactly. Just... thinking.”

“About what?” Ghoul shifts and puts a gentle hand on his arm.

“About... about how we're all going to die one day. Sooner or later.”

“Damn,” Ghoul shakes his head, looking both worried and slightly amused. “D'you need to talk? Are you alright?”

“'S not like that. I've made peace with the fact long ago. I don't think it scares me anymore. It's more about... how I'm never going to get to do some things that.... that I've always wanted to do.”

“Yeah... that's terrifying. That's... pretty terrifying.”

They sit in silence for a while.

“You aren't wearing your jacket,” Ghoul notices. Without another word, he leans on Party's arm and wraps his worn coat around them both. It smells like motor oil.

Ghoul's touch feels warm on his bare skin. his closeness is simultaneously dizzying and grounding.

“I'm scared I'm gonna lose you one day,” Party chokes out at last, emotion welling up in his chest.

“You aren't. Not if I have a say in it.”

The sky is already starting to gradually lighten up in the far east. A lone bird shrieks somewhere over the rough-edged mountainsides framing the horizon – there's not much time left until a new dawn. But the stars still glitter fearlessly, like one-eyed gods watching over the endless sands. The moon is a pale shade of ivory. Maybe it is a painting. Maybe it's another one of BLI's illusions. Or perhaps a fever dream created by something far older and more powerful than that.

Either way, it's beautiful.

“You can hold my hand if you'd like,” Ghoul murmurs after what feels like hours. There's something akin to uncertainty in his hushed voice.

Party cautiously entwines his long fingers with Ghoul's.

Another shooting star sparks and fades overhead.

Make a wish.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos + comments are greatly appreciated <3  
> i'm still very new to the fic-writing business, so any critique/advice is more than welcome!  
> (can you tell that i can't write humans interacting? that's because the most intimate thing i've ever done was a handshake)
> 
> title is from "desert song" by my chemical romance (which is a GREAT song. it makes me cry.)


End file.
